Embrace the desire
by choco momo
Summary: Jaejoong tidak tahu, entah sejak kapan sejak adiknya mulai menyebut-nyebut tentang keberadaan seorang nama bernama Choi Siwon yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah meyakini keberadaannya./Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Brothership/ with Jaejoong and Kibum as main cast/Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Kim Jaejoong. jung Yunho.

Gendre : Suspense, Drama, Angst, Brothership.

Theme : Dark fic.

Leght : One Shoot

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Embrace the desire.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Love Dust.

Cast and anything in this story © Diri mereka sendiri.

After!

Kibum mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Angin sejuk berhembus pelan menerbangkan gorden sewarna langit biru.

Wajah tampan dengan lesung pipi segera menyambut pandangannya ketika kedua bola matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Pagi hyung." ucapnya. Seulas senyuman penuh kebahagiaan mengembang diwajahnya.

Perlahan jemari tangan namja dengan senyuman menawan itu bergerak untuk membelai sisi wajah Kibum dengan begitu lembut dan mendatangkan desahan penuh kenyaman dari namja dengan bibir semerah darah itu.

"Kibummie, kau sudah bangun chagi?"

Kibum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pelan dipintu kamarnya dan kemudian beringsut pelan dari tempat tidur untuk membuka pintu setelah memutar kunci beberapa kali.

Seorang namja berambut almond dengan wajah rupawan telah berdiri persis didepannya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo cepat mandi, hyung tidak ingin kita terlambat lagi."

"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi Siwon hyung sedang dikamar mandi sekarang."

Jawaban Kibum membuat tatapan tajam sang kakak terarah padanya. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang, namja cantik bersuara merdu itu berjalan melintasi ruangan dan kemudian membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi.

Kosong dan tidak ditemukan siapapun berada didalam sana.

"Tidak ada siapapun didalam Kibummie?" ucap sang kakak.

Jaejoong—nama namja itu—menarik lengan sang adik dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi dengan nuansa biru musim panas dan putih. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram bahu Kibum dan memaksa namja itu menatap kedua matanya.

"Siwon itu tidak pernah ada Kibum." ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Kedua kening Kibum berkerut dalam. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sang kakak, jelas-jelas Siwon saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya. Bersamanya.

"Jaejoong hyung bicara apa? Siwon hyung ada disini." tuturnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas kasar. "Kibum, berhentilah membicarakan Siwon. Dia tidak pernah ada dan hanya hidup didalam khayalanmu."

Kibum menepis kedua lengan Jaejoong dan kemudian melangkah menjauh. "Aku ingin mandi."

Selanjutnya Jaejoong dengan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan sang adik seorang diri dengan disertai helaan napas berat.

Kondisi seperti ini sudah berlangsung entah berapa lama. Mereka telah melakukan berbagai cara bahkan hingga mendatangkan terapis dan psykolog untuk Kibum namun tidak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan telah menyerah hingga pernah menyarankan untuk membawa Kibum kerumah sakit jiwa agar sang adik bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

Tentu saja dia menolak dengan sangat keras. Adiknya tidak gila.

Memang, dia akui dia kerap kali mendengar Kibum berbicara sendiri dan selalu menyebut-nyebut tentang seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon yang tidak pernah dia ketahui keberadaannya. Berulang kali dia mengatakan kepada adiknya bahwa namja itu tidak pernah ada. tetapi tentu saja Kibum tidak akan pernah bersedia mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Jaejoong mulai menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada adiknya ketika suatu malam Kibum mengalami demam tinggi dan mulai memanggil-manggil kehadiran seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon.

Awalnya dia berpikir mungkin itu adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan adiknya, tetapi semakin lama dia sadar bahwa seseorang bernama Siwon itu tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

"Kibummie? Kenapa kau masih duduk disana?" Jaejoong bertanya ketika dilihatnya sang adik masih duduk diruang tamu keluarga mereka yang mewah.

Kibum hanya menatap kosong kearah jam dinding yang berdetak. "Siwon hyung bilang akan menjemputku."

Jaejoong memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Rasanya percuma. "Jja kita berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Siwon hyung bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik-lebih tepat kalau disebut nyaris menyeret namja berkulit salju itu keluar rumah menuju tempat mobil terparkir.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong hyung. Kibum mengamuk." teriakan melengking Kim Junsu yang sudah seperti menyaingi lumba-lumba berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan buku yang berada digenggaman tangannya dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari dalam gedung perpustakaan menuju kegedung disebelah barat tempat dimana Kibum berada.

Disana, hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, dengan dikerubungi banyaknya orang. Jaejoong melangkah cepat kearah kerumunan para siswa yang bergerombolnda kemudian memaksa menerbos banyaknya barisan siswa yang mengelilingi Kibum.

Jaejoong hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang tersuguh didepan matanya saat ini. Belum pernah dia melihat adiknya hingga seperti ini, Kibum yang begitu beringas menghantamkan genggaman tangannya mekipun namja yang berada dibawah tubuh adiknya itu telah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Beberapa orang siswa berusaha menghentikannya namun tidak ada satupun mampu memisahkan tubuh Kibum yang menindih namja malang itu.

Berteriak penuh kemarahan diluar kesadaran. Matanya terlihat kosong namun tersirat kekejaman disana.

Jaejoong baru bisa menyeret tubuh Kibum menjauh setelah namja itu puas menyalurkan kemarahannya pada seorang namja yang sekarang telah terkulai dilantai yang dingin dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, tentunya dengan dibantu beberapa orang siswa.

Entah kenapa begitu sulit menghalau kemarahan Kibum padahal namja itu bukan termasuk dalam golongan yang memiliki tubuh besar diatas rata-rata.

Rasanya seperti berusaha mendorong tembok terbuat dari baja.

"Kibum? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Jaejoong mencekram erat kedua belah pipi adiknya yang berlumuran darah. Sepertinya akibat terkena cipratan liquid kehidupan dari siapapun siswa yang telah menjadi korban keberingasan adiknya.

Kibum tergelak, tawa namja itu terdengar kosong dan melengking tinggi hingga mampu membangkitkan bulu roma.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening.

"Aku membunuhnya hyung. Dia pantas untuk itu."

Jaejoong terhenyak. Semua mata menatap kearahnya dengan banyak emosi melintas disana. Marah, heran, jijik.

Rasa dingin menjalar disepanjang tulang punggung Jaejoong.

Suara tawa tinggi melengkinkan kengerian dan rasa sakit itu bahkan masih belum berhenti menggema dari kerongkongan Kibum ketika Kibum mendadak memuntahkan darah kehitaman bercampur dengan pecahan tulang sembari memegangi erat perutnya.

Terkekeh sembari meludahkan darah yang tersisa. "Dia mati hyung. Khu khu khu..."

Beberapa orang memekik penuh kengerian dan rasa penasaran, beberapa bahkan hingga menutup matanya dan kemudian memilih untuk menghindar sembari melemparkan pandangan aneh kearah mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang dia sediakan untuk Kibum keatas meja nakas dan kemudian berjalan kearah adiknya yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi.

"Kibummie, makan dulu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ngilu, untuk meredam isak tangis yang mengancam meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk memberhentikan kegiatan Kibum dari sekolah entah untuk sampai kapan. Pasalnya namja yang saat itu menjadi korban penganiyaan Kibum sekarang berada dirumah sakit dalam kondisi koma dengan beberapa tulang wajah dan sekitar leher mengalami retak parah.

Awalnya Jaejoong berpikir, kedua orang tua namja yang masih terbaring dirumah sakit itu mungkin akan menuntut Kibum dimasukkan kedalam penjara, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar.

Kedua orang tua itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit tentang apa yang dilakukan adiknya dan justru malah berterimakasih kepada Jaejoong ketika dirinya datang berkunjung kerumah sakit sebagai ungkapan rasa simpati.

Jaejoong berjalan semakin dekat kearah Kibum yang terlihat sedang menggerakan jemarinya membelai seekor kelinci putih dengan tatapan kosong. Awalnya Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi semakin lama dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Kelinci putih yang diberikan oleh appa beberapa hari yang lalu itu hanya diam tidak bergerak dipangkuan Kibum.

"Chagi, bunny ke-"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum sudah lebih dahulu melemparkan kelinci putih yang diberi nama Bunny itu keatas lantai marmer berlapis karpet persia putih.

Jaejoong nyaris saja memekik terkejut kalau tangannya tidak refleks membekap mulut dengan telapak tangan saat menyaksikan tubuh kelinci putih yang sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Kepalanya terpuntir kebelakang dengan bagian perut terburai keluar dan kedua bola mata yang tertancap puluhan jarum.

Air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kibummie." pekiknya histeris.

"Siwon hyung yang menyuruhku melakukannya, hyung." lirih Kibum. Suaranya terdengar begitu jauh dan dipenuhi kesakitan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, kedua kakinya bergetar hebat hingga tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya dan kemudian jatuh berlutut sembari menahan isakan.

Dia tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik yang dia sayangi.

Siapa Siwon sebenarnya?

Dia bahkan tidak bisa meyakini bahwa dia bisa menghakimi seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada atas kondisi yang menimpa Kibum saat ini.

Beberapa dokter bahkan mendiagnosa adiknya gila.

Kakak mana yang bisa menerima adiknya divonis menderita penyakit kejiwaan. Tetapi bagaimana lagi dia bisa berkilah jika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia menyaksikan Kibum seolah telah berubah menjadi seorang yang asing.

Sudah tidak ada lagi Kibumnya yang ceria namun polos.

Adiknya mungkin masih hidup, namun juga telah mati.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sakit." rintihan kesakitan meluncur dari tenggorokan Kibum.

Begitu lirih dan menyayat.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat jemari sang adik ketika sekali lagi tubuh yang kian rinkih itu bergetar.

Berusaha menabahkan diri ketika tubuh Kibum kembali mengalami kejang-kejang dengan banyak sekali darah hitam mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut dah hidung hingga pakaian rumah sakit berawarna biru yang dikenakannya terkotori.

Kibum berteriak. Memekik menangis menahan rasa sakit tetapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk dia melihat bagaimana para perawat dan dokter berusaha menangani keadaan Kibum sekarang ini.

Sungguh ganjil.

Mereka-para medis-bahkan tidak pernah menemukan penyebab rasa sakit disekujur tubuh adiknya.

Semakin hari kondisi Kibum justru kian memburuk terbukti dengan hilangnya nafsu makan disertai dengan penurunan berat badan yang sangat drastis tanpa pernah diketahui alasannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus menimpa adiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Banyak pertanyaan berputar dibenak Jaejoong namun tidak sekalipun dia pernah menemukan alasan yang terjadi dibalik semua kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya saat ini.

Dia tidak percaya dan tidak pernah ingin percaya bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang memicu semua ini dan jelas bukan perbuatan manusia.

Omong kosong. Dia bukan orang yang percaya takhayul.

Tetapi mengapa dia sekarang mulai meyakini kalau seseorang yang disebut-sebut bernama Choi Siwon oleh adiknya ternyata memang ada.

Jaejoong menyadarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, setidaknya sekarang dia bisa bernapas lega-paling tidak untuk sementara- ketika akhirnya tubuh Kibum melemas akibat obat bius yang diberikan.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong yang telah nyaris tertutup akibat kantuk membuka sempurna ketika retina matanya menangkap kehadiran seseorang namja yang sedang duduk diam disisi tempat tidur perawatan Kibum.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk membelai permukaan kening Kibum yang dibasahi oleh keringat.

Wajah yang begitu rupawan dibingkai oleh kedua alis tebal yang menaungi mata tajam. Rahang tinggi khas aristokrat dan juga seulas senyuman tipis yang begitu memikat.

Tetapi sama sekali bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sepasang sayap hitam yang mengembang sempurna dibelakang tubuhnya. Sayap sewarna malam yang begitu mempesona seolah dipahat oleh maha karya terbaik dengan sapuan warna kekejaman yang memikat.

Choi Siwon.

Dan entah bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hal itu. Dia hanya tahu.

Jaejoong menyadari.

Namja berwajah rupawan itulah yang menjadi penyebab dari semua kemalangan ini.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak agar Siwon menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kibum, namun semua suara seakan hanya mampu tertahan. tetapi tubuhnya seolah menolak bekerja sama dan karenanya dia hanya mampu diam termangu diatas sofa yang sudah semenjak dua bulan lalu menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Otaknya terasa begitu kosong.

"Terimakasih karena telah menjaganya. Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." ucapnya lirih sembari memberikan kecupan lembut dikening Kibum, kedua pipinya yang bersemu pucat dan terakhir bibirnya.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong membelalak terbuka. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya bergerak nanar meneliti seluruh ruangan, berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan sosok bersayap itu namun nihil hingga tertuju pada tubuh adiknya yang terbaring tidak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan banyaknya alat-alat penopang kehidupan yang dipasangkan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong beringsut perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur Kibum.

Ada yang berbeda.

Kulit Kibum yang mulanya berawarna pucat pias mulai merona, bibir yang kering berubah menjadi segar kembali.

Dan yang paling mengherankan, bobot tubuh Kibum yang merosot drastis akibat sakit yang dideritanya kembali seperti semula, terbukti dengan lengannya yang kembali berisi.

Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tertegun. Seluruh oxigen seakan ditarik paksa keluar dari kerongkongannya ketika dia mengetahui telah tidak ada napas yang berhembus ditubuh adiknya.

Elektrokardiograf yang diletakkan disamping tempat tidur berbunyi nyaring menandakan telah tidak adanya lagi kehidupan ditubuh itu.

"Kibummm,,," teriakan histeris Jaejoong menjadi penutup malam yang sunyi.

.

.

.

Langit gelap seakan ikut meratapi kesedihan yang turut dialami oleh orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk menghadiri acara dimana mereka bisa menatap terakhir kali tubuh orang yang mereka kasihi.

Hujan turun membawa rintik-rintih hujan membasahi bumi yang bersiap menyambut kembali tubuh tidak berdaya kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidakkk, adikku belum mati. Lepaskan!" teriakan Jaejoong menggema kesuluruh area pemakaman yang terasa begitu muram.

Namja dengan surai pirang itu berusaha berontak melepaskan diri dari cekalan dua orang bertubuh besar yang menanahannya ketika tubuh Kibum yang telah tertidur damai didalam peti akan disatukan kembali dengan sang bumi.

Sang ibu, Kim Jongsoo hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib kedua putranya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas tidak bertenaga pada tubuh suaminya.

"Eomma, katakan pada mereka eomma. Kalau Kibum belum mati. Adikku belum mati."

Jaejoong berteriak, meraung, menangis penuh keputusasaan.

Hanya bisa jatuh berlutut disamping pusara sang adik ketika seluruh tubuhnya meluruh jatuh karena kelehahan, bukan hanya fisik saja tetapi juga jiwanya. Kesepuluh jemarinya berusaha menggerus gundukan tanah yang masih merah tanpa memperdulikan air hujan yang terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuh-tubuh berwajah muram terlindung payung satu persatu perlahan mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Dinginnya air hujan dan hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk tulak sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatan namja cantik dengan wajah yang selalu memancarkan keindahan itu untuk segera beranjak pergi.

Mata besar menghanyutkan nampak begitu redup dan sayu seakan tanpa kehidupan.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak menoleh ketika sepasang kaki terbalut sepatu berhana terbaik berjalan mendekat dan kemudian berhenti persis dihadapannya.

"Percuma kau menangisnya seperti itu. Air mata tidak akan pernah mengembalikan adikmu."

Satu kalimat menyanyat hati itu sanggup menarik perhatian Jaejoong, namja itu mendongak meski tanpa minat dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau?" desisnya.

Namja berwajah rupawa itu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. "Tan Hangeng."

Dia tidak akan pernah melupak sosok namja tampan didepannya. Dia adalah sahabat lama sang ayah yang kerap ditemuinya ketika dia masihlah seorang bocah. Namja itu senang sekali menyapa Kibum dan memberikan mereka hadiah-hadiah saat berkunjung.

Dan ini adalah pertemuan mereka setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya.

Tetapi mengapa namja itu masih nampak seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu muka? Begitu muda tanpa sedikitpun adanya jejak-jejak penuaan disana.

"Kau ingin adikmu kembali?" suara Hangeng menggema begitu jelas meski dibawah guyuran hujan yang begitu deras, seakan namja itu berbisik persis didekat telinganya.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut dan kemudian perlahan menegakan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. "Apa maksud anda Hangeng-ssi?"

Meskipun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menerima kepergian adiknya yang menurutnya begitu tidak masuk akal. Begitu cepat. Tetapi logika dikepalanya terus berteriak bahwa meski dia mencari hingga seluruh raganya hancur dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan adiknya kembali.

"Tanyakan pada kedua orang tuamu." ucapnya sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya berkecamuk dibenak namja yang sedang dirundung duka itu.

.

.

.

Kim Youngwon menatap tetesan air hujan yang masih turun membasahi bumi yang kering. Sudut matanya melirik putra cantiknya yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datar tidak jauh darinya.

Dia melakukan persis seperti yang Hangeng perintahkan, menanyakan kebenaran yang ternyata selama ini disembunyikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Saat adikmu lahir, dia begitu lemah. Dan seperti yang diperkiran tim medis, Kibum tidak mampu bertahan. Dia hidup hanya bebera jam setelah dilahirkan."

Satu kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah mampu Jaejoong seketika mematung diseberang ruangan.

"Apa maksud Appa? Jadi ki-Kibum, dia..."

"Dengarkan appa lebih dahulu Jaejooong-ah." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Youngwon sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Eomma mu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dia begitu mengharapkan Kibum karena mengingatkannya pada sosok Heechul."

Kali ini Jaejoong hanya diam tidak berusaha menyela. Dia memang pernah mendengar kalau ibunya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang harus pergi meninggalkan dunia diusia yang begitu muda, yakni lima belas tahun karena kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya semenjak kecil.

"Saat itu lah Hangeng datang. Appa tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi setelah pria itu pergi, dengan mata kepala Appa sendiri, Appa menyaksikan adikmu menangis dipangkuan ibumu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya keras, semua ini terdengar begitu mustahil baginya. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin Appa, bukan kah appa mengatakan kibum telah meninggal."

"Memang. Kibum adalah putraku namun juga bukan." Youngwon membalikan tubuhnya menatap wajah sang anak yang diliputi kegamangan. "Hingga akhirnya Appa menyadari bahwa semua ini bukannya tanpa imbalan."

Namja penerus nama Kim yang masih tampak begitu berwibawa diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lgi itu hanya mampu memejamkan mata untuk menghalau luapan emosi yang mulai menguasainya. "Kalau saja appa tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Appa akan berusaha mencegah ibumu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Berusaha menepis semua dugaan dibenaknya.

"Kibum tidak pernah ada. Dia adalah refleksi kehidupan yang diberikan Siwon."

"Tidak. Appa berbohong padaku. Ini semua tidak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong." Teriak Jaejoong menggelegar, namja itu bahkan hingga bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Bagaimana mungkin appa-nya bisa berbicara seperti itu sementara adiknya baru saja meninggal.

Dia bahkan masih bingung mengapa dia harus mempertanyakan dan berusaha mencari tahu sedangkan dia sendiri menyaksikan semua yang telah terjadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Lalu siapa kibum? Siapa namja yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai adiknya. Tapi didalam hatinya, sungguh dia tidak dapat mengingkari siapapun kibum, dia tetapa saudara yang berharga untuknya.

Youngwon meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu putranya dan kemudian menatap dalam sepasang mata yang diwarsikan olehnya. "Dengarkan appa Jaejoong-ah. Apapun yang terjadi, lupakan segalanya. Lupakan bahwa kau pernah memilki seorang adik."

Jaejoong menepis sang pemilik lengan dari bahunya. Namja itu hanya bisa tertawa miris. "Bagaimana mungkin appa bisa berkata seperti itu seakan kibum tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

Jaejoong beranjak pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Youngwon yang mampu terdiam.

**FIN.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If you don't mind?**


End file.
